


The New Iron Man Suit Is a Bad Bang

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Did R2D2 consent?, Remix, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony is an artist in metal, a rock star artist, is this a crossover?, such an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony builds a strap on dildo suit. Because Tony is a rockstar artist, this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Iron Man Suit Is a Bad Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hulk-Do: Making Clones or Some Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141823) by [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane). 



[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
